Surprise
by CatchingStar
Summary: Is Sara's birthday and Catherine has a plan. Slash fic, if you dont like, dont read it.


Catherine approached the break room with a huge smile on her face. She was happy; she felt like walking on the clouds, nothing could be more exhilarating than this. It was a known fact that she was in love to a sweet creature with brown eyes who was now, so concentrated on her work, that she didn't even acknowledged her presence in the conference room. Catherine spent a whole minute watching her, her eyebrows furrowed while Sara concentrated on what she was reading, probable another report on her B&E.

"Hey!" she said when she finally noticed her standing there.

"Hi." She said, sitting by her side and risking a glance at the papers in front of her. "We're going out to dinner tonight, right?"

"Right" she said, grinning. Being with Catherine always made her grin, especially after the first night they slept together. Actually they didn't sleep, but the thought of what they've done made her grin grow wider and her cheeks flush. She almost felt embarrassed when she thought of that night.

So many promises from that night on, so many ways they could explore their new relationship that it made her shiver just to think about it. But still, thinking about Catherine always made her shiver. She shivered when she thought of her burning stare and her attention and of course, the day they kissed.

"_How am I supposed to concentrate when all I want to do is kiss you?"_

Kissing Catherine was surely addictive, she couldn't stop thinking about it, especially when she didn't have much in her mind to worry about, like now.

Catherine looked at her, smiling too. It was Sara's birthday and she had planned a special night for them to celebrate. She made a promise to herself that she would hide Sara's cell phone and pager so no one could reach them and interrupt their night. Catherine touched her hand with her thumb. Even the slightest touch made Sara feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Happy birthday, Sara" she said, getting up and leaning against her to whisper to her ear. She shivered when Catherine left, still smiling. She stared at the papers in front of her and sighed.

"How I suppose to concentrate now?" Sara touched her hot cheeks with her palms, feeling a teenager all over again.

After one hour and a half they still were at the csi headsquade inside Catherine's car, ready to leave.

"I have to go home" Sara said.

"No you don't"

"Catherine if you're taking me out to dinner I want to at least change into decent clothes" She looked at her in her work suit.

"There's nothing wrong with your outfit."

"Yeah, but..." she stopped. She didn't really want to tell her that she wanted to wear her sexiest lingerie and put on some fresh make-up to look beautiful for her. But she did, and Catherine wouldn't allow her to go home for some reason. "Come on Cat, it will be fast…"

Catherine chuckled and she saw her lover expression. She bent down to pull her in for a kiss, running her thumb over her chin. She parted and smiled at her shy expression, as she ran her tongue lightly over her lips.

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not! I'm just being... me."

Catherine shook her head while turning on the engine and leaving the parking lot and headed to the restaurant. During the drive they exchanged fun looks, all the time Sara trying to find out what the blond was hiding.

"Catherine you're not planning anything that would embarrass me, are you?" she asked carefully.

"Of course not honey, I'll just get the whole restaurant to sing 'happy birthday' to you," she said. Sara look out of the window and didn't say anything "I'm kidding, Sara, come on. Do you really think I would do something like that? It would be too risk for me to take"

"How could be a risk to you?"

"We could go back to the square one, you hating my guts"

"You were the one who hated me, not the other way around" Sara said. Catherine stopped at the red light but didn't say anything. Sara pulled the blond face toward her and looked at the blue eyes, squeezing the white cheek. "How could I ever hate someone that I love since the day one? Someone captivating, brilliant and so beautiful…" Sara leaned slowly at each word that described Catherine until the lips touched. A horn echoed in the air making Sara jump. Catherine laughed and Sara rested her head at the seat with a smile in the face. They didn't say anything more during the ride.

Catherine pulled in front of the restaurant and help Sara get out of the car. The little things like walking holding hands in public, kissing her, and going out to have dinner with her girlfriend made Sara extremely happy. The feel of Catherine's hands and arms around her, touching her, claiming her as her was incredible.

As they enter the restaurant Sara got the impression that everyone was staring at them. It felt different from when they went out for dinner last week. This felt even more amazing. She sat at the table and smiled to the blond that still held her hand between her soft and warm fingers.

"Do you guys want something o drink before ask for dinner?" asked a tall men with a smile. Catherine nodded and asked for the wine carte. "I'll be back in a second"

After deciding what hey were going to drink and eat, the two girls talked about everything except work or the guys during the meal, it was their deal since they start dating. It was good because they could know more each other this way. The night would have being better if he guy who was taking heir orders didn't try to hit on Catherine every single time.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Catherine asked after the guy brought the dessert.

"He was hitting on you" Sara said firmly. She had notice the looks and the smiles toward Catherine while she decided which wine, which plate, which dessert it would be and every now and than he would make some comment and check her out. Of course Catherine was beautiful and had a perfect body but every time some like that happened Sara became uncomfortable and a bit angry too.

"He was just being friendly"

"Yeah, right, friendly because he wanted to get your number and take you to bed"

"Well, he can't do that, can he?" Catherine asked looking to Sara who was more interested in messing with dessert. "Oh come on Sara, don't be like that. You know I just want you and no one else."

"I know but doesn't that guy have eyes? Because it is clear that we are no just friends, that you are mine, and still he keep hitting on you" Catherine looked at her with a big smile on the face. "What?"

"You are so cute when you get jealous babe" she says kissing Sara's right cheek, making Sara blush and the all the anger disappear. "Actually you are cue most of the time"

"Can we go now?" Catherine nodded, signing for the check.

They stepped out of the car and Catherine stood by Sara's side as she unlocked the door grinning like a child. Sara stopped with the key in one hands and the other on the doorknob, looking at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing, I just really need to go to the bathroom"

She chuckled while shaking her head and than opened the door to see something she didn't expect. There was a path of red petals of roses from the front door to her bedroom. She looked at the blond surprised and amused but said nothing. She followed the path to her bedroom and Catherine heard her exclaim.

"Oh my god!"

Catherine walked to her side and laughed at her expression, her hands were covering her cheeks while she looked around the room. There were dozens of red roses all over the room and her bed was covered with petals. Candles were all over the floor making the room smell like cinnamon. She looked at Catherine with her eyes glowing.

"You did this for me?"

"I set the scene but Nick helped me. He lit the candles some minutes ago so we wouldn't put your house on fire." Sara covered her lovers face with tiny wet kisses until she reached her mouth and let her tongue slid into her kissing her passionately.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me! I love it!" she said, parting the kiss and hugging her tight in her arms. Catherine planted a kiss at the top of her head.

"You missed something honey"

"What?" Sara looked around and noticed a box on her bed. She laughed at herself wondering how she could not notice that big gift box lying there between the petals. She untied the ribbon and saw two smaller boxers; the first one had various soap bubbles and the second one had light pink flannel pajamas.

"I know you love using itt and you look so cute in them. Of course I like you better when you're naked or wearing just lingerie but when I saw this... It had your name on it"

"Catherine this is so sweet..." she pulled her for another kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said against her mouth. They kissed again, her hands slowly finding their way up her body; caressing her back and her shoulders, pulling down Sara jacket and letting it fall to the floor. She kissed her collarbone while darting her tongue out to draw lazy circles at her skin and Sara slowly felt the dizziness taking over her body once again. Sara pulled the shirt out of Catherine pants trying desperately to find a piece of skin to touch. Her hands slid under the shirt and her nails raked the soft skin sending shivers all over Catherine body. The blond loved when Sara did that and Sara knew it.

Catherine parted the kiss and held her face lovingly, staring into her eyes. She took off her blouse letting her eyes wandering over her skin, taking note of the soft freckles on her chest and at her lacy black bra and the shy features of Sara's face. The first impulse of the brunette had been to cover her chest. She didn't know why she still felt so shy in front of her. It's not like she had reason to feel that way. Catherine pulled down the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to the ground and Sara stepped out of it.

"What is wrong honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing's wrong." Sara said with smile.

"You're so beautiful Sara," the blond said tracing a line from her face to her chest, sliding her finger between her breasts, moving it over her bra. She felt the brunette nipples hardening from her touch. Catherine bent to kiss her neck lightly sucking her skin into her mouth making her moan and close her eyes. Sara removed the blond jacket and unbuttons the shirt until they were in the floor as well. Catherine started to kiss her stomach, her hands moving to the claps of her bra and undoing it, letting it fall to the ground. Sara let out a gasp when she felt the cool air against her nipples.

"Come here" Catherine said, moving further into the bed and pulling Sara to her lap. They kissed again, Sara's hands now sneaking their way down her body until they reach her belt, which she started to undo. Catherine cupped her cheek with her palm, caressing her lower lips with her thumb. Sara took it into her mouth, grazing her teeth over the tip, biting it harder when her other hand grabbed her breast firmly. Sara sucked in a harsh breath while she kneaded her skin, bending her head to take it into her mouth. The warm sensation was spreading fast all over her body, the arousal pooling between her legs, making her moan lightly. Catherine smiled against her breast, sucking it harder as she pulled at her hair in approval.

"Hmmmm..." she hummed, feeling her body melting against her. Her hands moved to her hips, kneading her in her grip.

"Take off these pants, Catherine," she mumbled against her while she skillfully removed her belt and undid the buttons and zipper of her pants. She raised her hips slightly for Sara to take off the pants and panties, standing naked under her. She giggled lightly when she felt her hands playing with the waistband of her panties, unsuccessfully trying to remove it.

"That's not funny. Help me here please. " the blond says, looking at her with a fun smile. Sara smiles mischievously back at her and stood up, taking off the garment and stopping, naked.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

"No, but thanks," she giggled and sitting back at the blonds lap. Her arms wrapped themselves around her quickly, touching her all over until they rested at her waist.

Catherine surprised her by brushing her fingers lightly caressing between Sara legs. She touched her so slowly, taking her time to memorize each curve of her, the delicate contours of her clit and the area around it, paying attention to the spots that made her moan louder. She pushed a finger inside her and she whimpered lightly, both in surprise and in pleasure.

"You like this?" she whispered

"Yes"

"Tell me how you like it"

"Just... oh... yeah, harder..."

She pushed another finger inside her and rubbed her clit with her thumb, making Sara dig her fingernails into her shoulder. Sara completely forgot about touching her as she got lost in the sensations Catherine was causing her right now. She was bringing her up to the climax, while she unconsciously bucked her hips against her, her eyes now closed. Sara's breathing became labored as she felt the orgasm hitting her and she came moaning the blond's name.

Sara opened her eyes and smiled at her. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen, a sky smiles on her lips. Sara pushed her until she was laying on the bed, nestled against the petals of roses, her hands still tightly holding her hips. She moved closer and hovered above her so she could feel the heat from the blond. She pushed her down in one fast move and she was inside of her, her wet heat enveloping her fingers. She gasped and clenching her walls around her.

"Oh God!" Catherine moaned

"You prefer like this…?" Sara asked doing slowly. "Or maybe this…?" Sara started to move faster and harder making her loses her track of mind. Catherine closed her eyes and groaned. She bent until she was face to face with her, her forehead almost touching her. "Tell me baby" Sara whispered to her.

"Oh harder, please, harder, harder…" Sara keeps going while sucking the blond nipple. One, two, three trusts and Catherine is sent over the edge. Sara doesn't wait before kneel down and taste her lover essence. "Oh fuck… jeez…"

"You taste so good…"

"You feel so good too babe, oh don't stop" Sara pushed into her fast and harder, her mouth working in Catherine's clit. When another orgasm crashes over Catherine Sara takes her hand away and kiss her way back to Catherine's face.

Catherine kisses her, tasting herself in the process, before pushes Sara up just enough to be on top of her again. She pushes her finger hard and fast and Sara felt the orgasm rising again and clutched the sheets of her bed, crushing some petals with it. Catherine could feel her inner walls closing around the finger but she stopped moving when the last wave of the orgasm ceased, liking her juices until Sara became dry.

"This was… without a doubt… the best orgasm… birthday I ever had…" Sara said finally "Thank you Cat"

"You welcome" she said kissing her. Catherine lay beside her and pulled Sara with her. She rested her head at the blond body and closed her eyes. This had gone a way better than Catherine had planned.

**The end**


End file.
